New Moon
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Apa-apaan itu? Kau bakalan membunuhku disini Wa-san! Chapter 4... IN!
1. Chapter 1

Yaihoo! Ketemu lagey yah? Nah... sekarang menceritakan tentang sepupu terbaikku... Aupu! Thanks sudah mengeklik atau membaca! Makasih! walo wa ada disini juga... ^^''

* * *

Chapter 1: Apa?

.

-Tempat kerja-

Aupu's POV: ON

"Permisi... Ada yang namanya Wa?" tanyaku pada pekerja.

"Hm? Ya, dia disana" jawab pekerja, menunjuk perempuan berambut pendek dan memakai jaket warna abu-abu dan hitam.

"Terima kasih! Saya permisi"

Aku berlari ke perempuan yang tak lainnya, Wa. Perempuan tomboy yang selalu mengetik laptop coklat merek ASUS milik papanya. Aku menepuk punggungnya dan mengejutkannya.

"Wa-san!" panggilku.

"Huwaaaa! A... Aupu-chan? Mengagetkan sekali tau!" balas Wa, marah bukan kepalang.

"Hehehe... Sorry... Oh yah, hari ini temenin aku ke CM yuk!"

"Pergi sendiri bisakan? Lagepula tinggal nyebrang!"

"Eeeeh... Ja'at sekali sih...?"

"Bukan begitu... Wa sibuk untuk buat Fic lagi..."

"Ya udah! Duluan ya!?"

"Tunggu!"

"Apa? Mau ikut...?"

"Beli batere 2, cha cha 1, sabun merek Sunlight satu, teh botol 2 keranjang, nangka, kelapa, pokat 1, dan pilus 2, ini uangnya, jangan lupa kembaliannya yah.."

GUBRAKK!

Cih... Aku menerima uang itu. Ternyata sekalian disuruh belanja! Aku mulai berlari menyebrangi jalan, begitulah, dia emang cerdik! Huuh! Hm... Barangnya banyak, berat... Hm? Kenapa itu? Rame rame... Ada diskon besar besaran ni? Liat ah...

"Wah... Hebatnya!" kata seorang yang termasuk dari sana.

"Boleh juga yah... Orang korea yah? Rambutnya pirang..." tambah seseorang lagi.

"Badannya tinggi, model kali yah?"

"Permisi, ada diskon apa ya?" tanyaku, desak-desuk.

"Hm? Bukan, ada lelaki keren tetapi memakai baju aneh ala Eropa"

"Heh?"

Aku berjalan menuju kedepan, melihat seorang lelaki memakai baju ala Eropa, walau aneh, rambut pirang yang memakai topi keci warna biru, dan wajahnya benar-benar sangat tampan... Ada juga orang seperti ini. Tiba tiba lamuanku buayar saat lelaki itu berlari menghampiriku.

"No... Nona! Tolong selamatkan aku!" kata lelaki itu tiba tiba.

"Eh? Selamatkan? Maksudmu?"

"Mereka semua mempelototiku seakan ingin mengancamku!"

"Ekh? Itu... Bukan bermaksud..."

"Kumohon! Bawa aku ketempat yang aman!"

"... Semua! Dipasar baru dekat sini, ada obral besar besaran! Diskon pula!"

"Benarkah?"

Selagi mereka pergi dari CM ini, aku menarik Lelaki aneh ini. Menuju toko kerja Wa-san yang bernama "Bajak Laut" hebat bukan? Padahal tidak ada lautnya...

"Wa-san... Hah...hah...hah... Ini pesananmu!" kataku memberika bungkusan.

"Trims, dan... Siapa orang dibelakangmu ini? Penguntit?"

"Eh? Bu... Buka dia... Itu..."

"Perkenalkan Nona-nona, aku Guo Jia" kata lelaki itu tersenyum simpul.

"Guo Jia? Nama cina? Dan, kenapa kau bisa bersama Aupu? Kau mencurigahkan" kata Wa menarikku.

"Buka begitu Wa-san! Dia meminta tolong karena dia terdesak!" kataku.

"Ouh... Lalu, dimana rumahmu? Jauh dari sini?" tanya Wa kembali.

"Jujur, aku tidak tau aku dimana..."

"Bisa kau ceritakan? Kenapa kau tidak tau? Apa kau Amnesia?"

"Tidak! Aku penasihat dari Kerajaan Wei! Tetapi, saat membaca gulungan berwarna hitam, ada yang aneh... Dan, aku lupa..."

GUBRAKK!

Dasar... Malah lupa dia! Dan lagi, kerajaan-kerajaan... Apa apaan sih itu? Ugh.. Tiba tiba Wa berdiri dari kursinya menuju dapur, dia mengambil laptop coklatnya dan membukanya. Wa itu orangnya pintar mengetik, tetapi masih pakai 11 jari (*plakk)

"Hm... Menurut internet, Guo Jia adalah orang dari Tiga kerajaan China dulu..." jelas Wa.

"Dulu? Berarti ini masa depan!? Pantas saja Kerajaannya aneh sekali" kata Guo Jia, mengaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"JANGAN MENEGEJEK NEGARA INI! DASAR, UDAH DITOLONG AUPU MALA BUKANNYA BERTERIMA KASIH!"

"Sabar, Wa-san..." aku menenangkan Wa yang kesal.

"Negara? Apa itu?" tanya Guo Jia, masih ingin tau.

"Negara adalah suatu wilayah di permukaan bumi yang kekuasaannya baik politik, militer, ekonomi, sosial maupun budayanya diatur oleh pemerintahan yang berada di wilayah tersebut. Negara juga merupakan suatu wilayah yang memiliki suatu sistem atau aturan yang berlaku bagi semua individu di wilayah tersebut, dan berdiri secara independent." jelas Wa, panjang lebar.

Wah... Ternyata Wa bukan hanya pintar dalam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan MTK saja... Ternyata dibagian IPS juga lumayan sekali... Walau begitu, aku gak kalah pintar sama dia...

"Hooo... Nama kerajaan diganti dengan nama Negara? Ada-ada saja..." kata Guo Jia.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa itu Tiga Kerajaan China?" tanyaku.

"Hah... Baiklah, dengarkan baik baik! Zaman Tiga Kerajaan atau juga dikenal dengan nama Samkok (Hanzi sederhana: 三国時代; Hanzi tradisional: 三國時代, hanyu pinyin: sanguo shidai, bahasa Inggris: Three Kingdoms Era) (220 - 280) adalah sebuah zaman di penghujung Dinasti Han di mana Cina terpecah menjadi tiga Kerajaan yang saling bermusuhan.  
Di dalam sejarah Cina biasanya hanya boleh ada kaisar tunggal yang dianggap menjalankan mandat langit untuk berkuasa, namun di zaman ini karena tidak ada satupun negara yang dapat menaklukkan kerajaan lainnya untuk mempersatukan Cina, maka muncullah tiga kerajaan dengan kaisar masing-masing. Cina akhirnya dipersatukan oleh keluarga Sima yang merebut kekuasaan dari kerajaan Wei dan menaklukkan Wu serta mendirikan Dinasti Jin." jelas Wa kembali.

"Lengkap sekali Nona! Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik akan cerita ini!" kata Guo Jia.

"Wah... Hebat..." balasku, benar benar dimengerti...

Mataku terbinar binar, Wa memang hebat! Walau malas begitu, ternyata otaknya berkerja juga yah? (*plakk!). Jujur aja! Diantara keluarga, dia yang paling males, kerjanya selalu dikamar! Tetapi, dia sangat menghormati moral rumah, dan teradisi yang menjadi turun-menurun.

Lalu, aku menatap curiga dengan lelaki ala Eropa yang bernama Guo Jia ini. Apakah aku dan Wa, harus menjaganya? Yang benar saja! Aku bisa disebut aneh bisa-bisanya! Tetapi, aku yakin Wa pasti berpikir dulu, karena dia malas mau berkata-kata dan mengurus!

"Ya, tetapi... Wa tidak yakin bisa memberimu disini... Karena, kemungkinan kau akan merepotkan tradisi keluarga" kata Wa, menoleh kearah lain.

"Tenang saja, Nona! Aku akan menjaga nama baik keluargamu ini!" kata Guo Jia.

"Jangan dipercaya Wa-san! Nama keluarga kita, bisa-bisanya keluarga kita berantakan! Apalagi, dia dari zaman perang!" bentakku, tidak percaya.

"Benar juga..."

"Kumohon! Sebagai tanda terima kasih, kulakukan, apapun!"

"Hm..."

Wa berpikir sejenak, aku menunggu jawabannya yang pasti tidak jelas (?), dia jarang sekali serius! Selalu main main! Dan lagi, Wa itu orang yang bicaranya cepat dan gagap. Pasti bakal gak jelas... Aku memohon, mohon dalam hati. Kalau ada orang gila (?) setengah waras (?) ini, bagaimana reputasi keluarga? Kumohon Wa...

"Kau ini sedikit error dan agak gila... Datang-datang langsung meminta-minta pertolongan secara tidak jelas... Baiklah!" lanjut pikir Wa.

"APA!? Pliss deh Wa-san! Kayak mana aku bisa tahan dengan orang setengah waras ini!" bentakku, tidak terima.

"Benarkah!?"

"Tunggu! Wa blom selesai! Kau bilang, akan melakukan apapun bukan? Jadi, lakukan, apa saja suruhan dari Aupu-chan. Sepupu dekatku, bagaimana?"

"Ehm..."

"Kalau tidak mau, kau boleh pergi"

"Ba... Baiklah!"

Aku senang, sekaligus sedih... (*mana yang bener seh?) Dia akan melakukan apapun yang kusuruh, dan sedihnya, apakah dia akan selalu didekatku? Karena terpaksa mengikuti perintahku? Pliss deh Wa... Walau cakep, aku gak bisa tahan! Apalagi dia itu COWOK!

Aku menghela nafas sebentar.

Tuhan, apa maksud darimu, mengirim orang kuno setengah waras ini? (?) Ampun, walau aku sudah berPuppy Eyes sekalipun, Wa tetep aja memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan Ficnya dileptop.

"Jadi, Nona Aupu? Benar namamu itu? Lucu sekali..." Kata Guo Jia, seperti merayu sedikit.

"MENYEBALKAN!"

Aku melempar komik-komik diRak toko padanya. Tetapi, Wa malah cuek saja, karena pasti dengan gampangnya dia akan mengatakan "Susun lagi, kau yang berantakin" pasti gitu! Dasar, apakah dia mengerti perasaanku? Kalau papa dan mamaku tau, Guo Jia pasti dikubur hidup-hidup!

Menurut keluarga kami, lelaki tidak boleh masuk, jika itu bukan keluarga kita. Makanya, setiap kali, aku hanya membawa teman perempuan... Tapi, pokoknya bagaimanapun juga... Dia itu... COWOK! Bahkan dari zaman perang yang belum tau apa itu PELAJARAN!

"Susun komiknya, A-U-P-U-C-H-A-N" kata Wa, menunjuk komik dan mulai menunjuk rak.

"Iya..."

Aku mulai mengambil ambil, Guo Jia juga membantuku. Padahal aku tidak menyuruhnya... Apa ini namanya kesal? Ini pekerjaanku! Pekerjaanku satu-satunya yang sangat kusukai! Aku tidak butuh bantuan orang aneh, karena dia itu orang diluar kerja, kalau Wa... Aku tidak kesal!

Tadi, Wa tidak kelihatan marah bukan? Jujur saja, dia itu orang yang paling penyabar, dan... Sebaiknya jangan buat dia marah, maupun kesal... Karena... Jamin, toko bisa rusak kalau dia marah! Huh... Daripada memikirkan itu, sebaiknya aku memikirkan orang-orang diluar yang sangking ramenya.

"Wah... Bulat-bulat itu namanya apa? Baozhi kecil?" tanya Guo Jia menunjuk mangkok pelanggan.

"Itu namanya bakso... Campuran daging, ada juga yang isinya telur"

"Oh... Kalau air dalam kaleng ini?"

"Itu minuman kaleng yang namanya semacam Soft Drink"

"Kalau minuman dari karet (?) ini?"

"Itu bukan minuman dari karet! Itu namanya jelly!"

"Terus, benda keras warna hitam, yang bersuara ini apa? Banyak benda-benda aneh yah?"

"Itu loudspeaker! Dan, itu barang yang akan ada saat zaman ini! Zaman moderen!"

Aku kembali duduk didepan Wa yang sedang melanjutkan mengetik, kenapa dia suka sekali mengetik? Padahal bagiku itu pekerjaan yang mencapekkan... Aku menatap Wa tajam, lalu tiba-tiba Wa melihat diriku.

"Kenapa tatapanmu begitu?" tanya Wa.

"Oh? Tidak, hanya sedang berurusan dengan orang yang tidak tau benda-benda zaman sekarang"

"Namanya, zaman dulu dia belum mengerti..."

"Aku tau itu..."

"Lagipula, dia lumayan juga... Karena dia, toko kita jadi banyak orang! Gaji harus dinaikin ni!"

"Tapi... Bukan tipeku sama sekali!"

Aku berdri dan mengebrak meja depan, tetapi Wa tetap tenang sambil melanjutkan mengetik. Aku duduk kembali dan menghela nafas. Jujur saja, aku ini tidak suka dengan cowok yang lebih atas padaku! Tetapi, kenapa Wa bisa-bisanya biasa saja? Bagaikan tidak ada yang terjadi?

"Wa tidak menanyakan tipe yang kau sukai" kata Wa menatap kembali padaku.

"A... Aku tau..."

"Hanya saja, pakaiannya terlalu mencolok untuk kerja di Indonesia ini"

"Iya, pakaiannya ala Eropa"

"Dan, kau. Bisa memerintahnya"

"A... A... Aku!?"

"Wa sibuk, harus membuat Fic lanjutan..."

"Huuh..."

Aku berdiri dari kursi dan berjalan pelan-pelan ke Guo Jia, menarik jubah yang mirip jubah Superman (?) yang agak pendek, warna biru. Aku menariknya dan menyeretnya, walau aku tau ini didepan tamu-tamu...

Wa... Bantulah aku... Menjauh dari lelaki ala Eropa alias Guo Jia ini... Hari-hari yang berat, akan bertambah lebih berat lagi... Jika ada, lelaki ini, tuhan... Apa salahku?

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya, ga nyangka kalau wa malah membawa si Playboy... =,=''  
Tetapi, ga mungkin wa membawa Cao Pi yang disukai Aupu, karena Cao Pi sudah beristri... ^^''

Review!? Silakan mengisi kotak dibawah ini!  
Any Idea, guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Oke, kita gakak bakel lama lama!*Kalo gitu cepetin!* all right! Review!

Matsunee:

Thanx! Tenang aja ga bakal kayak gitu, don't worry, be happy! Hehehe, thanx!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Tu betul tu Pu-chan, jadi istri kedua aja! *Ditendang juga* bole, tapi Wani Piro? *Plakk!* okay, thanx yah!

Hikari:

Ano Guo Jia... But, thanx!

* * *

Chapter 2: sialan!

.

Aku mengeser rak rak baju yang menumpuk, gile siapa sih yang mau begini? Walau cakep, tapi dia menjengkelkan! Ugh... Dasar zaman dulu.

"Guo Jia, mau tidak kau..."

"Hwa, Aupu! Orang ini mati! Dia tak bernafas lagi! Bertahanlah teman!"

GUBRAK!

Kayak orang gila baru keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa aja. Itu cuma boneka pajangan bego! Kamu anak gunung mana sih? Yaelah... Lama lama stress juga akunya.

"Itu nanti dikubur kok, nih coba baju ini dulu" kuberikan baju warna biru dan berbagai macam lainnya mereka ABG.

"Ouh, tidak apa-apa, saya lebih suka baju ini"

"... Saat pulang, coba atau kau akan menyesal seumur hidup!"

"I, iya..."

Lama lama naik darah sampe mati juga ni(?) apapun itu, aku langsung mengeSmS Wa-san:

Send: Aupu Red Rosses  
To: Wa Xtreme Cakep(?)  
Subjeck: cuti bentar boss...  
Wa-san, aku mau nganter cowok aneh ini ke apertemen aku, jadi aku cuti yah?

Lalu, jawabannya:

Send: Wa Xtreme Cakep  
To: Aupu Red Rosses  
Subjeck: okay  
Oke deh, sesukamu. Oh ya, jangan panggil wa boss kalo papaku ada, papa wa kan Boss, wanya jadinya Buss...

Aku tertawa tertahan. Dasar super gokil! Pengen banget SmSan terus! Tapi, kelihatannya ini bukan hal yang tepat...

.

-Apertemen Aupu-

"Guo Jia kita udah sampe, jangan pegang lenganku terus dong!" bentakku.

"Habis, kereta tadikan tidak ada sapi atau kudanya. Tapi, kenapa bisa cepat sekali?"

"Hm, didalam kotak besi itu udah ada kudanya"

"Oh begitu..."

Dasar dodol mau aja dibo'ongi. DL(Derita Loe) mau aja... Membayanginya saja bikin ketawa. Soalnya pas dikereta, eh ditaksi dia udah kedor kedor jendela sambil minta tolong tereak tereak nama "Cao Pi" Cao Pi, orang aneh bagaimana lagi itu?

.

"Guo Jia, strategi perang dulu..."

"Kurang ajar! Wajahku tak begitu tahu! Keluar kau dari kotak ini! Cepat!"

Aku diam sambil makan kerupuk asin, melihat pilem 3D yang asli kocak. Dia mendekat TV dan mengoyang goyangkan TV itu, ya olloh...

"PANAAAAAS!"

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Saya hanya mau memeriksa orang dibelakang kotak ini, tapi tiba tiba panas!"

"Pantes..."

"Jangan bersembunyi! Tunjukkan wajah kalian! Kalian tidak sopan kepadaku!"

"Sabar sabar"

Ku berdiri dan memasak air, dia langsung terungkep kayak siput. Sekarang apa lagi? Belum pernah melihat api juga? Parah... Atau kaget melihat kompor?

"Hwaaa! Api itu tiba tiba ada, dengan cara memutar tombol aneh itu! Barang sihir apalagi ini!?"

"Ini namanya kompor, dia bisa mengeluarkan api jika ada bahannya"

"Ouh"

Dia kelihatan terkesan, kubu, kubu... Kumasukkan lagi, teh celup merek sari wanggi. Ini kesukaan keluarga kami. Dia mulai mendekati panci dikompor itu.

"Hebat! Warnanya berubah! Kau memakai sihir apaan!?"

"Sihir... Sihir warna.."

"Bisa kau ajarkan kepadaku!?"

"Tidak"

Terlihat olehku batu yang menantuk kepalanya. Kalau mau jujur, tentu aja aku bukan penyihir! Dan ini, cuma teh celup! Dasar sial, aku capek meladeninya. Masa aku guru, dia murid? Aneh...

Kumatikan, dan kusiram ke termos. Kumasukkan kulkas dan menuju kamar, ntah mengapa rasanya aku jadi punya ekor... (Guo Jia ngikutin Aupu)

.

"Kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Yah, besok pagi-pagi aku harus beres-beres dan kerja"

"Kau rajin yah"

"Begitulah, ini untuk kepentinganku sendiri"

"Kau hidup sendirian?"

"Tidak, hanya saja keluargaku sangat sibuk"

"Maaf"

"Kenapa?"

"Kupikir kau tidak punya keluarga..."

GUBRAKK!

"KAU MAU AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI KELUARGA!?"

"Tidak, tidak..."

Aku mengambil bantal dan sedikit marah, sial... Dia benar benar berterus terang sekali! Sial..

BRUK

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!"

"Nona Aupu! Kau tidak apa apa!?"

"Tidak aku hanya... Kecapaian..."

"Tidur saja! Mungkin bisa sembuh!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Yah... Se, selamat malam!"

Aku memberinya bantal dan selimut, dia menerima dengan tenang. Dia orang yang menjengkelkan dan polos, tapi sebenarnya dia baik.

"Nona Aupu, Nona Wa lebih tua darimu bukan?"

"Yah"

"Pasti dewasa"

Kalau dipikir pikir...

.

"Cepat cepat! Film Naruto Movies 4 mau mulai!"

"Bentar Wa-san..."

"Ayo, kali ini Shinpuden! Ayo dong!"

.

"Wa mau es krim Monas!"

"Dewasa dikit kek!"

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir kayaknya susah nak ngejawab. Tapi...

.

Saat lift macet dan aku sampai ketakutan sendiri, dia langsung bertindak.

"Petugas, kami terkurung disini. Cepatlah, ada anak perempuan yang ketakutan sekali"

Baik"

Saat pak pengawas membuka pintu lift, wajahnya kelihatan berseri seri.

"Wah, terang sekali diluar itu!"

"Wa-san..."

"Hm? Kau pasti takut sekali bukan? Tapi, wa pasti akan melindungi Aupu-chan dalam masalah apapun"

.

Kalau dipikir pikir... Dia itu, memang benar-benar deh.

"Yang jelas, dia itu manis sekali"

"Hm..."

"Malam Guo Jia"

"Yah"

.

.

.

* * *

Huam, kam 10 malem wa buat ini Fic!? Yah... Gapapa deh... Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebenarnya mau ngebuat Ayah dan Anak Gaje... But, jujur.. Wa binggung!Okay deh, ripiu diutamakan:

Nagi & Scarlett:

Orry... Wa juga agak pening pas ngebaca ulang, tapi syukur deh kalo NGAKAK! Thanx~

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Hola! Iya ni, ngerepotin yah itu Guo Jia, anak siapa yah itu... *anak orang* yah wa juga tahu anak orang. Okay! Thax~

* * *

Chapters 3: inikah Wa-san?

.

CUIT, CUIT*bukan suara burung gereja yah! Suara klarkson mobil!*

"M... Eh? Jam..."

Aku meraba raba, dan menangkap weker. Kulihat dan tiba tiba mataku membesar*kira kira sebesar mata Mike dari Monster INC - Ditampar*

"APA!? UDAH JAM 09.00!? WHAT THE...?"

Aku bangkit dan tanpa sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang empuk, sesuatu yang halus... Aku melihat kebawah dan... Aku sukses menginjak Guo Jia secara tidak sengaja. Aku langsung melompat setelah sadar sekitar 8 menitan.

"Ouch..." geram Guo Jia, meletakkan lengannya di atas dahinya.

"Ma, maa..."

Aku kembali melihat jam, jam 09.10

"TIDAK ADA WAKTU! AYO GUO JIA!"

Aku langsung berlari, sial... Kok aku bisa telat buat nganter bekal buat Wa-san? Duh, 20 menit lagi dia masuk kelas pula... Sial!

.

"Huff, sempat"

Kulap keringatku dan kulirik sebentar Guo Jia, matanya keliahatan kosong dan mukanya mulai pucat kayak baru bangun dari kubur atau dari laut. Ah, peduli amat... Aku celingak celinguk dan melihat Wa-san ada diantara para anak cewek, yang sebenarnya dia ada dibelakang.

Tiba tiba mataku terbelalak melihat ada wanita norak, aku langsung Jawsdrop.

"Wajah apaan itu?" tanya pak guru berjas hitam dengan dasi biru tua.

"Cantik kan?" ucap gadis norak itu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Kau pikir sekolah tempat apa?"

"Tempat mencari cinta"

"Kamu ini yah... Minta dipukul!"

PRAKK!

Kulihat, bukan pak guru yang pukul, malahan... WA-SAN! Dari belakang dia memukul kepala gadis itu dengan buku catatan yang tertulis "2-B" gadis itu menoleh dengan tatapan kesal. Tapi, Wa-san juga membalas dengan suatu tatapan yang membuatku tak percaya, Wa-san mendekati gadis itu dan mengengam anting gadis itu yang panjang dan berpola hati yang besar.

PRAK!

"Aduh! Sakit! Apa-apaan kau..." belum selesai omelan gadis yang baru saja antingnya dicabut paksa oleh Wa-san, Wa-san langsung memotong.

"Jangan menjawab! Sudah diperingatkan berkali kali masih saja melanggar!" bentak Wa serius. Bahkan guru saja pucat melihat wajah Wa-san itu. Lalu, Wa-san mengenggam tangan gadis itu dan mash menatap sangar. "Bagaimana kalau potong kukunya, atau potong rambutnya?"

"Su, sudahlah Wa-san, dia sudah minta maaf kok..."

"Kalau begitu, dia harus menghadap ke ruang ketua murid"

Wa-san menarik gadis norak itu, ya ampun benar benar menyeramkan wajahnya itu... Kulihat gadis itu menangis. Tapi, Wa-san tak mungkin begitu! Aku, sambil menyeret Guo Jia ingin tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Wa-san kepada gadis itu, wajahnya benar benar menyeramkan.

"Sudah aman, pergilah" kata Wa-san.

"Eh? Ketua murid... Apa yang..."

"Nggak tahu? Cuma pura pura bodoh"

"Oh, gara gara begitu, hatiku sakit tahu!"

"Berterima kasihlah"

"Hah?"

"Kalau tidak, kau pasti sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah"

"Ketua murid...?"

"Wa kan ketua murid, tentunya harus menolong murid yang kerjanya cuma mencari cowok"

"..."

Aku jadi sebal, dia selalu memberikan kata kata tajam saat menolong atau menasehat orang, dia ini baik atau jahat yah? Dasar sialan... Pantesan aja temannya dikit minta ampun...

Tiba tiba dia berbelok dan menatapku, aku hanya bisa menatap biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Ah, hm... Ini!"

"Apaan?" tanyanya balik.

"Eh? Ah! Bekalnya, itu..." jawabku gagap, dia langsung mengelus keplaku dan berjalan maju.

"Lupa yah? Ya udah... Lain kali pake obat anti tular biar ga ketular pikun wa..."

Tangannya terlepas dari kepalaku dan berjalan kebelakang. Walau dia selalu mengeluarkan kata kata yang menusuk hati, tapi kepadaku dia selalu bersabar dan perhatian. Tangannya yang jauh lebih besar dariku benar benar berbeda.

"No, nona Aupu... Le, leherku..."

"Oh! Maaf Guo Jia... M... Maaf..."

"Tidak apa apa, ngomong ngomong ini kerajaan apa? Luas sekali?"

"Ini sekolah bego!"

Orang orang mulai melihat kami, ada yang cekikikan, ada yang bisik bisik. Kurasa wajahku sudah memerah memudar. Aku langsung menarik Guo Jia keluar.

.

"Nona Aupu, jangan tinggalkan Nona Wa, dia bisa dibunuh jika ada prajurit Shu menerobos" kata Guo Jia, serius.

"Kau meremehkan kekuatan Wa-san? Jangan begitu!" bentakku.

"... Aupu, kau tidak berharap akan membantuku?"

"Membantu?"

"Yah! Saya ingin pulang! Saya rindu Cao Pi! Juga rindu kepada kecantikan Cai Wenji!"

"Tapi bagaimana? Jangan anggap gampang membawa anak dari zaman sekarang ke zaman dulu!"

"Saya tidak main main, saya ingin tempat yang sebenarnya!" jawab Guo Jia dengan tatapan serius.

Ku genggam kerah baju depannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menatap kesal.

"Kau bukan berasal disini atau manapun, kau tidak ada hak untuk mengurusku. Aku ingin menjadi anak yang biasanya! Aku tidak mau kehidupan remajaku hancur gara-gara kau!"

"Karena saya bukan berasal dari sini, kau harus mengembalikanku"

"Harus!? Kau..."

Tanganku terlepas dari bajunya dan terjatuh, dari mulutku keluar darah yang banyak sekali. Darah? Apakah aku sakit? Wajahku panas, kepalaku pusing, mataku mungkin sudah seperti Rinnegan. Wa-san... Tolong aku...

BRUK!

"Nona Aupu?" panggil Guo Jia.

Aku tidak terbangun, aku tetap menutup mataku dan terbaring tak bergerak dilantaiku. Penyakit, apa-apaan ini...

.

.

.

_TOK, TOK, TOK_

_Aku mengetuk pintu, sambil mengenggam bantal aku terus mengetok pintu putih yang tertulis "Wa Xtreme's Zone" bagaimana tidak bisa melihat tulisan besar yang norak begini?_

_CKLEK_

_Pintu itu terbuka, kulihat wajah Wa-san yang terlihat di belakang pintu yang cuma setengah(?) sambil memegang pintu, dia menatapku yang sedang menangis. Dia kelihatannya memperbolehkanku masuk, aku masuk kekamarnya._

_Sambil tidur disampingnya, aku tetap saja menangis. Aku sering tidur di kamarnya, soalnya kalau tidur dikamar sendiri, tempat tidurnya terlalu besar untuk satu orang..._

.

.

.

"... M..." aku mencoba menyadarkan diri dari mimpi menyedihkan itu. Terlihat warna putih, lebih putih dariku, tentunya itu cat berwarna putih... Aku mencoba melirik segala tempat, yang kulihat cuma aku sedang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

Aku mencoba memperbaiki pengelihatanku, eits! Itu bukan artinya aku buta, catat!

Aku menoleh kanan kiri dan berhenti saat melihat ke kanan, kulihat wajah yang tertidur disebelahku, itu Wa-san, aku begitu mengenalinya... Tangannya mengenggam erat erat tanganku, yah... Dulu kecil kita juga begitu. Agar menghilang dari ketakutan malam yang gelap.

Karena, kalau cuma tidur satu orang terlalu besar...

Kunoleh lagi ke kiri, melihat Guo Jia terduduk dan sedang tidur, memangnya ini jam berapa sih? Pada tidur semua? Sebel! Tapi, yah... Rasanya... Aku juga jadi... Mengantuk...

_**Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** If you cry, the boat you'll ride**_  
_** The last trip to the other side**_  
_** Once you get there**_  
_** Sacred marks you'll bear,**_  
_** They shall be peeled off**_  
_** Should you fail to lie still**_

_** Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** If the Priestess wakes from her dream,**_  
_** Perform the rite of stakes.**_  
_** Her limbs pinned tight,**_  
_** Lest the doors open wide,**_  
_** And suffering unleashed on all.**_

_** Go to the other side.**_  
_** Go to the other side.**_  
_** Cast the boat, take a ride.**_  
_** Cross the RIFT, to the other side.**_  
_** Further, and further, to the other side.**_  
_** It must sail, bearing your tattoos**_  
_** And our offering of tears... Lyrics:**_

_** Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** If you cry, the boat you'll ride**_  
_** The last trip to the other side**_  
_** Once you get there**_  
_** Sacred marks you'll bear,**_  
_** They shall be peeled off**_  
_** Should you fail to lie still**_

_** Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** Sleep, Priestess, Lie in peace.**_  
_** If the Priestess wakes from her dream,**_  
_** Perform the rite of stakes.**_  
_** Her limbs pinned tight,**_  
_** Lest the doors open wide,**_  
_** And suffering unleashed on all.**_

_** Go to the other side.**_  
_** Go to the other side.**_  
_** Cast the boat, take a ride.**_  
_** Cross the RIFT, to the other side.**_  
_** Further, and further, to the other side.**_  
_** It must sail, bearing your tattoos**_  
_** And our offering of tears...**_

.

.

.

* * *

Oi, Thor... Ini mana letak humornya!? *disini* okay, reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, kita lanjuuuut! Karena kesenangan ngeliat Guo Jia yang panik, wa jadi deg-degan sendiri... .

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Harusnya wa begitu, karena wa baek dan berwibawa... *Muntah aja, wa udah duluan kok* jadi kulepaskan dari sarangnya... Terbanglah~ *gaya gaje* okay! Kita lanjuuuut!

* * *

Chapters 4: Jangan sekarang...

.

"Wa... Wa-san..." panggilku mengoyang goyang pundaknya.

"M... Aupu, kau sudah sembuh yah?" jawab Wa, suaranya agak serak dan matanya terlihat sipit olehku.

"Iya, kelihatannya aku sudah baik-baik saja"

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali" jawab Wa-san, kecewa sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Orang yang gampang marah kayak kamu lebih baik tidak sehat"

"Sebel"

Aku menatap dia dengan tatapan kesal. Ini anak apa maunya sih? Lama lama dia jadi mirip Guo Jia.

"Nona Aupu!" panggil Guo Jia tiba-tiba.

"Hwa!"

"WA! Guo Jia! Dia baru sembuh!" ucap Wa mundur beberapa langkah.

"Maaf, saya terlalu terbawa senang"

"Terlalu?" tanya Wa sekali lagi.

"Iya, melihat kalian berbicara dengan senang, rasanya ingin tahu"

.

"Tidak, kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan bolos" ucapku menjewer kuping Wa-san.

"Adu, duh, duh..."

"Sakit tidak Nona Wa?"

"KAU MAU MENCOBANYA!?"

"Tidak..."

Aku menyeretnya masuk kelas, sedangkan Wa-san mengusulkan Guo Jia juga sekolah tempat ku dengan masuk kelas SMK 2, kau mau membunuhku ya Wa-san? Kok kamu ngidem amat.

Hm? Kulihat ada rame rame didepanku, didepan papan peringatan. Apaan itu yah?

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Aupu.

"Eh Aupu? Lihat itu!"

"Pak Zhou Yu dan Anak kelas kita Xiao Qiao!"

"Wah wah..." ucap Wa, kelihatannya dia kesenangan.

"Ini dipotret seseorang di hotel di kota sebelah!"

"Hotel?" aku dan Wa-san serempak.

"Waah... Kok bisa sih Pak Zhou Yu yang payah itu barengan dengan Xiao Qiao yang keras kepala! Hebat juga" ucap Wa-san, kagum sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Oh! Itu dia!" teriak seseorang dari sebrang., langsung mengambil foto itu. "Kembalilah ke kelas! Cepat!"

.

"Xiao Qiao itu... Bagaimana jadinya ya?" tanya seorang teman Aupu.

BRAK!

"Gawat! Di rapat guru katanya Xiao Qiao akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"Hah!?" kejutku.

"Ketua POMG bersikeras menuntunnya dan tak seorangpun yang bisa menentang!"

"Mustahil!" ucapku. "Baiklah... Aku akan protes!"

"Tu... Tunggu Aupu!"

"Gawat! Kepala sekolahkan selalu menuruti ketua POMG!"

Aku berlari keluar dan menelusuri koridor. Tidak peduli!

"Huh..."

"Lho? Kakak kelas... Kalau tidak salah sepupu Aupu yah?"

"Huaaam... Dasar cewek menyusahkan" ucap Wa-san, menguap didepan jendela koridor.

.

"Apakah itu jelas, saudara saudara?" ucap Bu Guru ketua POMG tentunya~ "Hari ini juga, Xiao Qiao dikeluarkan dari sekolah, silakan pak kepala sekolah!"

"Ngg, karena itu, rapat hari ini..."

SREGG!

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Siapa kamu?"

"Saya Aupu Red Rosses, bendahara kelas Xiao Qiao" ucapku dengan tatapan memohon. "Tolong beri dia kesempatan untuk membela diri! Saya rasa dia serius dengan Pak Zhou Yu, karena itu..."

"DIAAAM!"

"..."

"Rapat sudah selesai, mari Pak Kepala Sekolah"

"Iya"

"Tu, tunggu Bu! Pak Kepala Sekolah!"

"Percuma saja ngomong" ucap seseorang. "Pada orang orang seperti itu"

"Wa-san? Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Dalam hal seperti ini, mata harus dibalas dengan mata!"

"Eh?"

.

"Kita mau ngapain disini? Didekat hotel ntar dikira penguntit" Ucapku.

"Tuh tau" jawab Wa-san, santai.

"APA?"

"Guo Jia, isolasi mulutnya!"

"Nona Wa..."

"Iya, iya Cuma bercanda aja dianggap serius amat"

"Bukan, dari tadi saya merasa kalau kalian memakai bahasa yang aneh aneh, apa-apaan itu?"

"Itu bahasa negara atau mungkin bahasa aktris, aktor, dan artis"

Kok tumben tumbennya Wa-san berbicara santai dan tidak gugup dengan Guo Jia? Sejak kapan mereka akrab? Kemarin aja aku dan Guo Jia sempat berantem!

KLIK! KLIK!

"HAH?"

"Hehehe, halo!"

"Ketua POMG, kepala sekolah!?" teriakku.

"Ke, kenapa kalian ada disini!?"

"Ini jatuh dari bapak dan ibu, korek api hotel, dan tiket potongan harga ini" ucap wa menunjukkan bungkusan yang kecil tertulis Hotel Rashini "Rasanya keterlaluan kalau anda berdua sering datang ke hotel macam ini, tapi ternyata dugaanku benar!"

Bohong, aku tahu itu... Soalnya, Wa-san waktu itu dia... Menerobos Ketua POMG dan Kepala Sekolah yang jalan dikoridor, mungkin dia mengambil sesuatu dikantong mereka untuk menjadikan bukti.

"Nah, foto ini harus kuapakan yah?" Wa-san menunjukkan dua foto Ketua POMG dan Kepala Sekolah keluar hotel. "Bagaimana kalau kubawa ke dewan pendidikan?"

"Dewan pendidikan?" tanya Ketua POMG dan Ketua Sekolah serempak.

"Ka, katakan! Kamu mau uang atau nilai?" tanya Kepla Sekolah.

"Oh yaa?" Ucap Wa-san sambil tersenyum lebar.

"WA!" teriakku.

"Kalau begitu, tolong dengarkan sebentar KEEGOISANKU"

.

"Berhasil! Syukurlah Xiao Qiao, Ketua POMG itu tak jadi mengeluarkanmu! Sulit dipercaya!" kata seorang teman yang berkumpul dengan Xiao Qiao. "Ini mungkin berkat protes, Aupu"

"Eh, bukan kok" ucapku, tersenyum paksa.

"Benarkah? Aupu protes pada Ketua POMG itu... Maaf sekali yah, demi aku Aupu sengaja..."

"Tidak apa apa... Aku tak melakukan apa apa" ucapku kembali, sedikit membela.

Aku tetap tersenyum paksa, padahal bukan gara gara aku, bukan aku... Terima kasih, ya Wa-san...

.

"Yah, apa boleh buat... Tampaknya aku harus pulang sekarang! Hahahahaha!" tawa Xiao Qiao begitu gembira.

"Kamu kok senang, ya?" tanya Wa cekikikan.

"Semoga sehat selalu yah!" ucapku.

"Ya, semoga kalian juga, Aupu-chan, Wa-san"

"Kapan kapan kami akan kerumahmu" lanjut Wa-san. "Tunggulah saat itu yah!"

"Ya... Aku tak akan lupa... Tak akan pernah melupakan kalian..."

Xiao Qiao menangis sesaat pintu kereta api tertutup. Itu adalah air mata pertama yang diperlihatkan, gadis tegar itu.

"Oh ya, Aupu-chan... Ini" kata Wa-san, memberikan ku sesuatu yang bulat dan berwarna putih, atau abu abu? Ah, terserahlah...

"Apa ini?"

"Saat kau pingsan karena pendarahan, Guo Jia bercerita dia ingin pulang tetapi kamu tidak megijinkannya. Karena itu, seharian penuh wa membuat ini. Namanya batu bulan, konon katanya dapat mengembalikan apapun jika memohon, berikan kepada Guo Jia oke?"

Mataku terbelalak, ternyata... Wa-san yang pemalas, kejam, angkuh, cuek, sombong, dan dingin*lo kate kulkas ape?* ternyata banyak taktik dan sangat serius bahkan perhatian.

"Oh yah, dia kelihatannya masih sekolah, kau jemput yah. Wa ngantuk, capek, dan mo tidur sambil ngorok yang kencang" ucap Wa-san santai sambil menguap.

"I, iya..."

Pulang? Dengan begini aku bisa bebas? Dengan begini kehidupanku akan kembali seperti biasa? Mungkin bagiku itu baik baik saja, tapi... Rasanya sengsara... Sedikit... Atau banyak...?

.

"TOLONG!" teriak Guo Jia kabur pontang panting.

"Woi! Tunggu!" kejar anak anak sekelas lainnya.

Aku menatap sambil cengo, kok jadi aneh gini yah? Apaan sih Guo Jia? Dari dulu sampai sekarang bikin reseh, rusuh, capek, dan mati(?) hah...

.

.

.

* * *

Walah, kayaknya wa bakal kena bohong ni... Ada nggak DW8 di PS2? Wuaneeeeeh...


End file.
